My Fake Spouse
by VampireAngel90
Summary: Kagome, unable to find a job, seeks help from her "uncle" in Tokyo and winds up getting herself into an odd situation with a man whom she barely knows. Rated M for future chapters and language.
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone. This is the first thing I'll say and I will say it in bold letters. **I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's work nor do I own anything from the Voltage Company.** Both have inspired this fanfiction and many others I'm rewriting. If you're familiar with the games, these stories have twists to them making them fit better to my form of writing and flare. Without any further ado, let the story begin.

Chapter 1

 _The Beginning_

I sighed as I looked out the window of the train. I was leaving home for the very first time in hopes of finding a job. My mother thought that my uncle in Tokyo was the best chance of me getting a good job. As I was daydreaming about my new life and what may happen, the conductor interrupted my thoughts. 

"Attention passengers, we are now arriving at Tokyo Station. While exiting please mind the gap and have a great day." 

_Well, here goes nothing. This will be the first page of my new life.  
_

With my luggage in hand, I stepped off the train and walked towards the exit. As I walked outside, the scene before my eyes left me breathless. 

_So this is Tokyo._

There were skyscrapers and throngs of people all around. My very first sight of the city was a bit overwhelming. The sunlight was shining off the windows and the chatter of people around made me think back to my home in Edo. Edo definitely was nothing compared to Tokyo; it was a small rural area with a lot of farms. 

_Am I really going to live here? This seems so surreal._

While thinking about my future, I grew anxious but due to circumstances I couldn't turn back. The first thing I had to do was call my Uncle Naraku. 

I took out the note I received from my mother and scanned the document looking for my uncle's number. I had graduated college with above average marks but after two years of searching, I just couldn't find a job. Without any connections or prospects, I came to Tokyo hoping that my uncle's guidance could help.

 _The last time I saw him was during my cousins wedding 10 years ago; I might not recognize him. He must be sophisticated since he's the president of one of the largest tech companies in Japan. Perhaps he wears and expensive suit looking sexy and professional._

My cheeks grew red as I thought of my uncle in that way. He's not uncle by blood but the name "uncle" fit while growing up. I shook my head to clear those thoughts and dialed the number my mother gave me. After a few rings a voice answered on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello! Uncle Naraku? It's Kagome!"

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Kagome from Edo. I'm Hitomi's daughter."

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize your voice. How are you?" 

My uncle's voice brightened up after hearing it was me, and even over the phone he seems pretty friendly and easy to talk to. I relaxed a bit now that my nerves calmed down.

"I'm good uncle. I just arrived at the station and my mother told you I was coming right? Should I head over to your office?"

"Actually, can you pick some things up for me at the store?"

"Uh, sure, I guess I can do that for you."

"Thanks darling. I'll email you a list right now so you can stop by the supermarket on the way. Your mother gave me your email."

"No problem, I'll see you soon."

 _I wonder if he's still at work. I guess this gives me something to do until he gets home._

As I was pondering, I received the email from my uncle as promised.

"Fenugreek, nigella seed, cardamom…what are these? Are these ingredients?"

There were no other notes with the list besides the address Uncle Naraku gave me. Not knowing exactly what I was supposed to buy, I headed to the nearest supermarket.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! It's a bit of a slow start I know, but I'll get better as the story goes on. I don't have a pairing for this story yet but I will eventually. Also, I do not currently have a BETA so if there are any typos I apologize in advance. If you liked it please review or subscribed. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon!


	2. Unlikely Encounters

Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

NarukoSon: Thanks so much for the review and I'm glad you like the first person perspective! I like to write in first person because I feel like I can be put into the characters' shoes and I hope it does the same for you and for all the rest of my readers! I'm glad you gave this story a chance! I hope I won't disappoint!

* * *

Chapter 2

Unlikely Encounters

I found the market soon enough and stepped inside. My jaw dropped at the sight. I have never seen a market this fancy in my life. The ceilings were extremely high with beautiful light fixtures, making you feel like you were under the sea, and the tiles looked as if they were made of crystals, reflecting the colors of the lights.

 _This is nothing like the markets back home_

After a few minutes of gawking at the designs, I grabbed a shopping basket and took out my phone to get the list my uncle sent and looked at the first thing on the list. I wondered where something Greek could be found and headed towards the imported food section while looking for the other items when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man I bumped into turned around and looked down at me with an irritated look. He didn't say anything as he looked at me and he definitely didn't seem too happy that I bumped into him. However, under his grimace, I was able to still see how handsome he is. His eyes were breathtaking, and his gold eyes seemed to glow. He was a bit taller than me, which isn't hard with my height of 5'4". He seemed very athletic even though he was dressed in a red jacket with brown khakis. He had waist length hair and on top of his head were two adorable dog-ears.

 _He's half demon! He should have sensed me right?_

I swallowed down my embarrassment and proceeded to ask him a question, bracing for the worst.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you, but you wouldn't happen to know where I can find something Greek would you?"

He looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"Something Greek?"

"Um, yes…fenugreek?"

I took out the email I received from my uncle, and the man gave me an annoyed look.

"That's a spice. You're in the wrong section."

"Oh, fenugreek is a spice?"

 _I've never heard of the stuff before! How was I supposed to know that it was a spice?_

He sighed, clearly agitated.

"You don't know what you're even buying? What a weirdo!"

"Excuse me!?"

He rolled his eyes at me and pointed towards the back of the store.

"The spice section is over there, next to the imported goods."

The man walked briskly towards the section he pointed to and I quickly followed his steps, making sure to not bump into him again. As we walked, I mulled over what he said to me. What type of person calls a stranger a weirdo? Then again most people wouldn't walk a stranger to the spice section.

 _He may be blunt but he must be a good person if he's helping me like this._

He slowed his steps and turned toward me with a bored look on his face.

"The imported spices are on this shelf."

I looked at the different spices on the shelf. I saw fenugreek at the very top of the shelf.

"Fenugreek! It's here!...um…"

"Geez, you need help with everything don't you?"

The man sighed yet again as he reached for the bottle and then put it in my basket.

"What else?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What else are you buying? I'm guessing you have a list?"

"Oh, right! One second."

I pulled out the email looking for the next item on the list.

"Show it to me."

The man stepped closer to me and looked at my phone. His close was very close to mine. He made me a little nervous being so close.

 _Did he just sniff me? Is that a dog demon thing?_

"Oh, sorry"

I guess he realized that he was too close.

"I uh, have poor eyesight."

"Poor eyesight? Aren't you a demon? Shouldn't you have the best eyesight around?"

"It's complicated alright? Can we get back to the matter at hand please?"

"Yea sure…"

"We got fenugreek, so next is nigella seed, cardamom… the rest are all right here as well."

Ignoring the shocked look on my face, he started to put everything in the basket I was carrying.

"Thank you for helping me, I didn't know that these were all spices."

"Yeah, yeah. No big deal. Though I have to ask. What DID you think these were?"

"Um, well. Like vegetables or something."

He burst out laughing and was holding his sides. How does a grown man just laugh at someone's intelligence like that?

"I can't believe you don't know the difference between vegetables and spices! This is hilarious! HAHAHA."

"I can too tell the difference! It's not my fault I've never heard these names before! I'm not from a big city that gets imported spices and food!"

He wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat.

"Still, you should at least educate yourself when going someplace new. I feel sorry for the guy who ends up marrying a dummy like you."

The man started laughing again as he walked away to cashier. I was fuming! I was so in shock that I couldn't even respond to his rude comments. Making fun of me just because I didn't know some imported spices?

 _I feel sorry for the WOMAN who has to marry him! He's unbearable! I don't care how attractive he is, I would never marry a rude man like him._

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I continued to shop for the rest of the items on the list my uncle sent and headed towards the cashier. I quickly paid for my things and walked out of the supermarket.

* * *

Well, here's the second chapter! Sorry it took awhile, I was making sure my edits were okay and were making sense! Can you guess who the first character is already? Im super excited to work on the next chapter. Hopefully that'll be up in another week! If you liked it please subscribe! See you soon! (Again I do not have a beta so my work may not be very good!)


	3. New places, new faces

Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter of My Fake Spouse. It's a bit of a long one, sorry about that. I do not own Inuyasha or anything from voltage. I write for fun and make no money off these writings.

* * *

Chapter 3  
New places, new faces

As I exited the supermarket, I took out my phone to see how far my uncle's house would be, hoping it wouldn't be too far.

 _Hmm, according to this, the house isn't that far from here._

I walked down the road for about 10 minutes and was surprised with what I saw. Instead of a residential area, I arrived at the Shikon Shopping District. This is a very high end and fashionable place and nothing like I was used to back home.

As I continued walking, I noticed a man standing in front of a display window. His eyes were focused on the gorgeous wedding dresses that were on display. I could tell from his side profile that he was extremely good looking. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes and seemed like he was in shape as well. He was wearing a simple but expensive white blazer over a black tight fitting shirt with matching black pants. Based on his outfit he could've been rich; which makes sense in this area.

 _I wonder if he's getting married soon and trying to guess a dress his fiancé wants. She must be a very lucky woman to marry a good-looking guy like him. She must be very beautiful._

The man turned around and I didn't' have time to look away; our eyes met. I would've broken the ice if he hadn't already started to speak.

"What are you looking at?"  
"Um, nothing…"

I glanced down and walked away, feeling his eyes on me the entire time.

 _Is he still staring at me? He must have thought I was strange. His eyes were green and didn't seem normal. I wonder if he was bi-racial._

I thought back to the wedding dresses I saw in the display window and realized they were the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. I hope I get to wear one as beautiful as them someday, though probably not as expensive. First things first, I need to find a job and in order to that I need to find my uncle.

After walking for a few more minutes, I finally arrived at my destination. However, I was in front of a sports bar.

"Shikon No Tama…named after the legendary jewel?"

 _He couldn't possibly live here. Who lives in a bar? Did he send me the wrong address? Is he an alcoholic and actually homeless?_

I looked around with thoughts buzzing through my head and couldn't see any residences and most of the shops were empty for the day. I was contemplating on what to do next when someone spoke behind me.

"You're not going inside? It's open."  
"Huh?"

I turned around and a man with large green eyes was standing in front of me. He was very handsome. To accompany his green eyes, he had orange shoulder length hair, which was held together at the nape of his neck by a turquoise ribbon. I also noticed that he had pointed ears, like an elf.

 _He's a demon?_

He looked at me with a friendly and approachable smile.

"The bar, it's open now and you can go in."  
"Yea, but I think I'm at the wrong place. I was going to ask for directions."  
"I see, well where do you want to go?"

His eyes grew soft with concern.

"I came to see Naraku Onigumo, but I think I have the wrong address. I thought I was going to meet him at his home."  
"You're looking for Muso? He's probably inside"  
"Muso? You known Naraku?"  
"Yup, though, I never thought he would hire an escort, it seems out of character."  
"I'm not an escort, I'm here for personal reasons, thank you very much!"

I can tell that I was turning red. Though, I guess a woman walking around lost and looking for a man only leads to that explanation in this city. The man just shrugged and kept his smirk.

"Doesn't matter. We'll talk inside, c'mon in!"

The man cheerfully opened the door for me. He was a bit taller than me and dressed in very casual clothing. He wore a green sweatshirt and blue jeans with an orange foxtail behind him.

 _So far every man I met in the city has been extremely handsome. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed._

I entered the bar, pushed along by his enthusiasm and by his hand on the small of my back.

 _Wow. I didn't expect the bar to be this fancy!_

There were black high top chair with purple accents surrounding the bar top. Throughout the bar, there were matching tables and chairs with a space open for dancing or live bands to play. It also looked like there was room for karaoke as well! Towards the very back I saw a few arcade games, which looked like some feudal fighting game, and a shooting game. There were flat screen TVs around the bar but what caught my eye was the huge one right behind the bar. If that doesn't scream sports bar, I don't know what does.

I've never been to bars like this, so naturally I looked around in awe. The man who led me in shouted towards the back.

"Hey Muso! Someone's here to see you?"  
"Someone?"

A man stuck his head out from the back room and beamed a bright smile as soon as he saw me. It practically made me faint. That smile was one of the reasons I had a crush on him 10 years ago.

"Hey Kagome!"  
"Uncle Naraku!"  
"Haha, in the flesh!"

I was wrapped in a warm hug and I returned it. There really is nothing like a reunion.

"So you two actually know each other?"

The hug seemed to end as soon as it started.

"Yup, she's my niece from Edo."  
"Oh, that explains the familiarity. Sorry about the comment earlier Kagome."  
"No worries."

I wasn't expecting my uncle to go into details.

"You must be tired Kagome, why don't you sit down while I make you something to drink."

At my uncle's urging, I sat down at the counter. I glanced at him and the only thing that has changed since I saw him were his eyes. They're a crimson color compared to the original brown they were 10 years ago. My mother said that he fell into some hard times and turned into a half demon through some sort of unexplained event. She wouldn't go into any details. However, you would have never been able to tell that this man was a half-demon since he looks completely human with colored contacts.

My uncle was wearing a simple black t-shirt, long tan shorts and flip-flops. Definitely not what I was expecting nor was it what I remembered from when I was younger. Times really have changed.

"So, did you buy what I asked?"  
"Oh, yes here."

I handed him the bag with spices.

"Thanks, we ran out of these and didn't have time to run to the store. I owe you one."  
"It's no problem. Is this your company?"  
"No my company is different from this."

He explained the rest while he was putting away the items I bought from the store.

"I have my employees run the company and this is just a hobby of mine."  
"A bit of an expensive hobby don't you think?"  
"I have the money, besides, it's fun to watch sports with friends and other people so I thought to open the bar."

The man next to me chuckled.

"He says other people but in reality it's only a few regulars."  
"It doesn't matter, people still come in."

Uncle Naraku looked and acted like a slacker. I couldn't imagine him running a company. It just doesn't seem to fit him.

 _He doesn't seem like the type to be the president of the company, he seems too relaxed; then again, there are different types of leaders out there._

I started to feel a bit uneasy so I decided to watch TV and caught the local news report.

"In today's news, the booming tech company purchased a major overseas software company. Here's a clip from the press conference held by the president earlier today."

The screen showed video footage of a large crowd surrounding a man standing at a podium. The large crowd was taking pictures of my uncle, waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you for joining us today. I'm Naraku Onigumo, founder of Onigumo Inc. I'm here today to announce the agreement to purchase…"

 _No way! He's the founder of the largest company in Japan? I didn't realize it was THAT company._

"Haha, I look good on TV. They lied when they said that the camera adds 10 pounds."

I continued to watch my uncle speak. He was wearing a very expensive looking suit and looked very respectable. It was so different from how he looks now. It's like he's a totally different person.

"Muso, you look like the president of that company."

I chuckled at his remark. He couldn't be that dumb. Weren't foxes supposed to be smart?

"Not just look like, I am. I've told you this a million times."  
"Right, well, I pull a lot of all nighters. It's hard to keep up with you ya know."

I just rolled my eyes. I have heard about when I was looking for work in college. They develop software and systems for business of all sizes and it really took off. Their revenue and employee numbers have doubled in the last few years and are still rapidly growing. It's still hard to believe that I know someone who owns a company like that. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

My uncle broke me out of my musings.

"So Kagome, your mother mentioned that you haven't found employment yet."

I sighed and immediately became depressed.

"It's true. I've been looking for work since I graduated from college. I've had plenty of interviews but I never get the job."  
"It's a tough market out there. The economy is getting worse and companies don't want to hire new people if they're just going to end up getting fired right after."  
"It's true Kagome. My sale pitches continuously getting rejected and I'm in a market where they shouldn't."  
"Really? What do you sell?"

My eyes were on the young demon. I thought I was the only one having issues and I'm glad that I'm not the only one.

"I'm a comedian. Have you ever heard of Kitsune and Usagi?"  
"No, I haven't. Sorry. I'm not from the area."  
"Don't be sorry, and it makes sense that you haven't. I'm still starting out. I'm Shippo Kitsune by the way. I'm the "Kitsune" in Kitsune and Usagi. Just remember the name okay?"

Shippo grabbed my hand and started shaking it roughly. No wonder he's so friendly, he's a comedian; and a hot one. Why do I keep meeting hot guys?

"You didn't expect to meet a comedian as soon as you got to Tokyo did you?"  
"Never in my wildest imagination."  
"That's what meeting by chance is all about. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short notice…but there are a few people that I would like you to meet before you settle in Kagome."

Naraku interrupted our conversation and he looked a bit serious.

"Huh?"  
"Look over there!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Leaving stories on a cliffhanger isn't my normal thing but it's not that suspenseful thankfully. I really need to work on how I need to work on explaining some things in the next chapter so forgive me if it takes a while. Also, be sure to check out my other story Love in the Sleepless City! I have two chapters up and I'm currently writing the next chapter! If you like this story, you might like that one as well! See you next time!


	4. Is this the Interview?

Well, it took longer than I wanted, but I finally have chapter 4 up for My Fake Spouse! I hope you enjoy it! I've taken out and added different things to make the story more interesting and to also give a background for some parts. I hope you enjoy! AGAIN I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE VOLTAGE GAMES. I DO NOT MAKE MONEY FROM MY FANFICTIONS.

Chapter 4

Is this the interview?

I looked in the direction my uncle was pointing at and saw two men walking into the bar, as if on cue. He beckoned the men forward. They seemed to have the air of success surrounding them.

 _Is this a job interview? I'm not prepared for this at all! I'm not even wearing a proper outfit._

"Hello, I'm Sesshomaru Tashio."

The man was wearing a pure black business suit with a purple tie. He had long silk-like silver hair that reached to his ankles. His eyes were golden and they drew me in instantly. If I were his prey, I would be done for. The middle of his forehead sported a lavender color crescent moon and he had two magenta stripes on each cheek.

 _I wonder if he has anymore stripes…wait… markings on his face? He's a taiyoukai?_

My eyes widened in shock as I realized that the most powerful demon in the known world was standing right before me. I've heard of Mr. Tashio before and it just clicked of who this man was. This was just surreal. He handed me a business card which had the name of the most well-known law firm in the country; _Inu Incorporated._

 _Should I bow? Or should I just give him a simple handshake…_

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Tashio."  
"There's no need for formalities my dear. My days of ruling Japan, in that sense, are over. You may call me Sesshomaru."  
"Okay…S-Sesshomaru."  
"It's a pleasure meeting you Kagome."

He smirked at me and bowed politely. I immediately bowed back.

 _So much for no formalities, I guess old habits die hard._

"The pleasure is all mine."

I couldn't help but blush. This man is dangerous, and has been throughout his life. The legends of the great "Killing Perfection" has spread across Japan since the Feudal era. He's killed so many by his claws in his past and now he does it with his own law firm. This semi-calm day turned into a stressful one.

"Kagome, I understand you're from Edo. Did you go to college there as well? I also must ask about your hometown. Can you give me a brief history?"  
"Yes, I lived in Edo my whole life. It's a town from the Feudal Era that still holds many of the traditional festivals that were held hundreds of years ago. There are a few ancient buildings left, but most of the town has upgraded and become a bit more modern. I live at the shrine where the Shikon no Tama was guarded, and the Bone Eaters well is still there as well, though I will admit it has seen better days."  
"Is Goshinboku still there?"  
"Yes, according to many of the elders, the tree has grown even bigger over the years. And as for college Sesshomaru, I'm afraid I only took a few introductory classes in law; it wasn't on my top priority since I had a different major. I hope that's okay."  
"I'm going to have to visit that town soon. It's been years. You don't need to worry yourself about being familiar with the law, well, from our point of view. I'm simply looking for someone with a friendly smile who doesn't mind helping people out."  
"A friendly smile? Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. You'll do find Kagome."

 _What type of job requires a friendly smile and only that? Am I being interviewed to be a receptionist? I need more than a friendly smile for that. Was he asking about my town for some background knowledge? He's a bit confusing._

Another voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm Miroku Houshi. You may simply call me Miroku. I work in the entertainment industry. Sorry, but I'm all out of my cards today. I've been working in the field for years and I've built quite a name for myself."  
"I'll say…"

I heard Shippo mumbling in the background. Wonder what he means by that…

He certainly looks the part. He was wearing a purple dress shirt unbuttoned from the first few buttons. He wore black dress pants to match. His black hair was tied in a rats tail at the base of his neck and he had the most stunning purple eyes. He dresses so well and is extremely good looking.

 _Why is it that I can't seem to talk to any guy back home but I've already met with so many good looking ones here?_

Mr. Houshi smiled and looked at me.

"I've been looking for someone like you."  
"Like me? What exactly would I be doing?"  
"I was you to support me."  
"Support?"  
"My job keeps me up day and night. I need someone who can stay by my side and support my work. It may be a bit demanding, especially since I'll have you helping me out with my work as well."

 _I guess it's along the lines of a personal assistant. That can't be too bad right?_

"And I want you to be my toy."  
"WHAT?"

I swore he whispered that he wanted me to be his toy in my ear. I then felt a hand on my rear and immediately smacked the culprit. Miroku sported a red handprint on his cheek.

"Miroku! That was extremely inappropriate!"  
"I swear my hand wanders…it's a curse."  
"Yeah right."

I was about to say something else when Naraku interrupted me.

"Well, I've introduced you to two of them so far. The others…"

The door swung open and someone walked in briskly. Naraku glared at him sternly.

"Sorry I'm late."  
"Inuyasha, I told you to be here on time. You always do this. What's your excuse this time? A new ramen shop opened up?"  
"It's not my fault Muso, that ramen is the best that I have had so far. Besides, I had to help a weird girl at the market. I couldn't get my shopping done and…"  
"You're the rude man from earlier!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the man from the market and he's a friend with my uncle.

"What?"

The man called Inuyasha looked over at me, and his jaw dropped.

"You're the idiot girl from the market!"

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter. So sorry it took so long. I rewrote this chapter a few times and i'm pretty sure that if I left it another day, it wouldn't be up for another week. Thanks for hanging in there! Be sure to check out my other story Love in the Sleepless City if you haven't already! See you soon!


End file.
